monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-2037710-20130723222131/@comment-109.52.213.197-20130814214453
Well, sorry to break it to you, but you're (probably) wrong. You base your argument on the fact that I'm taking everything Micaela says as truth. No shit, Sherlock. Who's the most reliable witness: Micaela, who was there and saw everything with her own eyes and decided to quit because she was disgusted with her boss, or Ilias's? I have to remind you that, unlike for Micaela, Ilias has confirmedly lied many, many times. For example, about the slaughter of Remina, about the Great Monster Wars, or about Heinrich and Black Alice. That, and I'm more inclined to trust the one who's NOT trying to slaughter everyone, for the same reason why when you see someone in a dark alley, wielding a bloodstained knife, the first thing you think is not that he's a cook (cookies to anyone that gets the reference). Of course I know Micaela is biased, everyone is to a certain degree. But she saw it all, and what reason did she have to lie? She knew Ilias very well, after all. But is she more biased than the only other direct witness, aka Ilias herself? And it's not only Micaela's words I'm basing myself on. Almost EVERYTHING Ilias says in part 3 confirms Micaela's words. Remember Ilias saying "humans who don't worship their goddess like they should must be defective"? That doesn't seem enlightened at all, IMHO. It sounds more like a temper tantrum. Oh, and since you brought up Alice 1st, consider the fact that Micaela never said anything at all about her, nor did I. We don't know how the lady was back in the day: she might have been a nice person, or she might have been as bad as Ilias. But that's not the point, for we know nothing about her. What we DO know, is that Ilias is willing to massacre humanity because they don't do what she says. On a side note, remember that neither Ilias nor Alice 1st ever created ANYTHING: they both only modified the lifeforms that first developed on their own, without any divine intervention. So Alice 1st never "leeched off" Ilias's work, because it wasn't Ilias's work to begin with. So yes, of course we don't know everything about Ilias and her motives, but we can take a wild guess from what we DO know. Until the English patch is finished. Oh, and about the fact that she was willing to call off the apocalypse if Luka killed Alice, it's basically another way of saying "Either you do things my way, or I kill you all". Really, the incarnation of Good. That said, I'm not saying that Ilias is pure evil: she is evil, yes, but not completely irredeemable. But until she keeps that stupid tyrannical attitude and doesn't accept that things can't always go the way she wants, she is a villain and will stay a villain. Oh, and thanks for the spoilers, BTW. /sarcasm About the monsters "going easy" on Luka, I don't think so. The dragon might have been doing it because she wanted to keep Luka for herself, but remember that many monsters' physical attacks are actually weaker than pleasure attacks. Case in point, the sea cucumber girl or the slimes who literally have no other ways of attacking. Or, for example, a MGQ vampire would probably have no ways of attacking Luka other than trying to suck his blood or his semen. So we can say that the dragon was going easy on Luka at first, but we can't deduce from that that ALL monsters were going easy on him. Even Valkyrie, when you fight her, actually comments that she will use pleasure attacks because she probably couldn't beat Luka with the sword. In the beginning it's actually plausible that Luka would have been toasted if the monsters he met had relied on physical attacks, but it's pretty clear that near the end the only hope a monster would have of defeating him would be by making him ejaculate. Granberia and Alice, of course, are a special case since they're just too kickass (and Alice might have been actually holding back).